


Object: Matrimony

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 19th Century, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Historical, Insecure Tony, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Miscommunication, Omega Tony Stark, Pie, Protectiveness, Romance, Sheriff Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Omega Tony Stark craves adventure and an escape from the life his parents have planned for him in New York. He places a listing in a marriage catalogue to seek a match with an alpha out West, and Sheriff Steve Rogers answers his advertisement. But finding a nice alpha doesn't mean it's all smooth sailing from there...- A Mail Order Bride AU -
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 90
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a long while and I'm excited to finally share it! It's inspired by both:  
> \- [Sincerely, Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931350) by Reioka; and  
> \- [Stetsons and Schoolteachers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251718) by NotEvenCloseToStraight  
> Two fantastic fics you should absolutely check out. I read them, fell in love and immediately wanted to write something of my own!
> 
> I've done my fair share of research, though some things I've taken liberties with for the sake of the story. I hope you enjoy!!! 💖
> 
> Thank you to Fifty for doing such a great job of cheering 📣 you gave this fic so much love! ♥️
> 
> Thanks to Elwenyere for all her help ✨ This fic is only as good as it is because of the great brainstorming and beta-ing! ❤️
> 
> Warning: This fic does contain instances of minor attempted non-con, but does not go past suggestive comments and some unwanted touching

“Morning Sheriff!”

“Morning,” Steve said, tipping his hat. He walked along the station platform, trying not to look too antsy. 

Because his omega was coming today. _Today._

He wished he’d had a chance to get Anthony’s likeness so he knew who he was looking for. Brooklyn Junction wasn’t a big town by any means, but they were the nearest station for the surrounding areas, so the train could get a mite busy.

He shot a look at the town clock, the big hand ticking past the hour. He couldn’t believe he was running late. 

“Oh, Sheriff, I’m glad to see you. I was wondering if-” Old Mrs Bonneville’s voice caught in his ear as he felt a spike of dread. No, no not now. He was late!

“I am so sorry Mrs Bonneville. I can't stop, but if you head on over to the office one of the deputies will be overjoyed to offer you some assistance.” He hoped he didn’t sound too much like he was brushing her off, but the woman was as nosy as anything, and the last thing he wanted was her spreading the news around town. He was hoping to get Tony settled before they had to face that. 

Though the town clerk would no doubt be down at the saloon telling everyone as soon as the ink was dry. Everyone would want to hear that the Sheriff had gotten himself hitched to an omega.

“Oh well, if you’re busy, I suppose I’ll speak to deputy Barnes.” She sounded a bit put out, probably because Steve was already starting to walk away backwards. 

“You have a nice day, Mrs Bonneville.” He tipped his hat to her, before he turned back towards the station, picking up the pace. He could see the smoke now, which meant the train had likely arrived on time. 

Of all the days for him not to be punctual. 

He cursed, deciding to ignore manners, and started to run. 

You didn’t get a second chance at a first impression after all.

* * *

> _‘Omega, 25, well educated, good-humoured, hardworking, and of a sweet disposition, looking for a respectable alpha of good means. Object: matrimony.’_

“If anything goes wrong, California has divorce. I can leave.”

“Only if he lets you,” Pepper told him, hand on her hip. Her voice was getting higher the longer the argument went on - a sure sign that she was seriously concerned. “What if he’s some awful tyrant and keeps you locked up?”

“What am I supposed to do, Pepper? Stay here? I’m stifled here. I feel like I can’t breathe. My parents have chosen my life for me, and they're forcing me down the path bit by bit, no matter what I say. And even if I were to try and do something for myself, the rest of this city...," he sighed. "Everyone’s the same.”

“I know. But isn’t it better to be safe here than out in some dusty, rundown old shack in the middle of nowhere?”

“There’s no need to be rude.”

“I’m not being rude! People travel there to settle it. That means there’s nothing there!” She crossed her arms, looking worried. “How do you know he’s telling the truth? He says he’s young and respectable, but he could be some drunken gambler, out fixing to trick some city omega into becoming his soiled dove.”

“You’ve read far too many penny dreadfuls,” Tony told her, rolling his eyes.

“And you haven’t?” she said challengingly. “Talking about searching for adventure and fighting bears and god knows what, instead of thinking about settling down with someone sensible?”

“And if I stay, I’ll end up married to one of the Stones, or the Stanes or any of the other awful, vacuous families in this neighbourhood. The eldest Stane, he’s twice my age for lord's sake. And he’s been...giving me _looks_ when we’re at dinners or at the dances in town. They make me feel...dirty.” Tony sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t think they’ve decided on anyone yet, but my Dame’s been dropping hints. And every time she does I feel the noose tighten a little more around my neck.” Tony stopped packing his carpet bag, fingers stilling on the waistcoat he was folding. “I really need your support on this.”

Pepper sighed, walking around the bed to put her hand on his and wrapping her fingers around his. She took the silk waistcoat from him, shook it out and refolded it, her hand smoothing over the soft material before she tucked it into the bag. 

“You have it. You know you do. I just worry.”

“I know.” He pulled her into an embrace, trying to hold off the tears that desperately wanted to escape. He’d made this decision. It was the right decision, he was sure of it, but it didn’t make it any easier. “I’ll miss you.”

“Oh, I’ll miss you too.” She gave him another tight squeeze before she pulled away, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. “But come, I’ve taken up too much of your time, and you need to pack. Jarvis is taking you in the morning?”

“Yes. My Sire’s gone to Washington on business, and my Dame went with him to visit a friend of hers. They’ll be gone a few days, so it’s now or never.” 

“Does he know you’re coming?”

“I’ve sent a letter, so he should know before I arrive. But any reply will come after I’m gone. Jarvis will intercept it so my parents don’t see, but I have to hope he’s happy to see me.”

“It’s a long journey to California.” Pepper grabbed a pair of his finest boots and added them to the pile. “Are you sure you’ll be alright, travelling alone?”

“I’m sure whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“I know you can. Now come on, where are your coats? We need to pick the best of the bunch.”

* * *

Tony lay in bed that night thinking about the upcoming journey.

He felt too nervous to sleep, looking around in the room he’d had since he was a child. He wouldn’t be back here after this: he'd have to say goodbye, taking only the essentials. Well, the essentials for making him a desirable omega of course. He’d packed a second bag with his remaining keepsakes and valuables that wouldn’t make the first trip. Jarvis took those home to keep safe, promising he would bring them himself one day when Tony was sure he was settled. 

He still felt a nag of doubt tugging in his stomach, but he was pretty sure it was nerves more than true uncertainty. This time tomorrow he’d have completed the first leg of the trip and be all the closer to meeting his alpha.

They’d been exchanging letters for a few months after several alphas answered his notice in the _Matrimonial News_ and Tony had thinned the herd until he was left with just one Steven G. Rogers, Sheriff. He seemed sweet – funny, which was often hard to do in writing – and had his own home and respectable position in the town of Brooklyn Junction. Tony’s advertisement had been clear that his expectation was marriage, and the Sheriff had been on board with the idea from the start. 

_“I’m a simple alpha, who can offer a comfortable home to any omega who thinks they can make it out West…”_

_“...I’m ready for an adventure, and I hope that I can be a helpful addition to your household…”_

They were not in love of course, but Tony felt they already had a fondness for one another –far more so than any of the alphas he’d met whom his parents thought would be a good match. It was his ticket away from all of this, and rumour had it that society in the West was less rigid than in the East, something Tony hoped might mean he might be able to forge a path for himself. 

It was the right decision. He was sure of it. 

He’d miss Pepper, and Ana and Jarvis, of course, but he could still write to them, and they’d promised to visit. By then he’d have a fine house to entertain them in, his own household that he would run. He wouldn’t be the child he’d remained in his parents’ eyes. He’d be someone’s omega, and that was something worth a little bravery. 

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, the words from the letter he’d sent running through his head.

> _Dear Sheriff Rogers,_
> 
> _Thank you for your last letter. We have been talking for a long while, and I would be lying if I said I had not been wondering when we would discuss the_ _big question_ _. As you know, my intent in placing my notice was marriage, and I am pleased to find that I have not only found a suitable alpha to marry, but also one who is so kind and full of wit. I accept your proposal, and I will travel to Brooklyn Junction so we may be wed._
> 
> _I will come to you on the 5th of August, and should arrive by train at 11 o’clock in the morning. I know it is quite soon, and likely my letter will arrive not long before me. But I hope this will not be an inconvenience._
> 
> _I look forward to meeting you in person,_

And then he’d been...well, forward was an understatement. But it had felt right in the moment, and when he’d shown Ana she’d given him a smile and said she thought it was perfect. 

> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Your fiancé, Anthony Stark_

* * *

“And what’s a pretty thing like you doing here all on his lonesome?” Tony stared more intently out the window, trying to ignore the man next to him.

He’d been fairly lucky for most of the journey, sharing a sleeper carriage with another omega who was travelling to take up a post as a teacher. She’d gotten off at Truckee, just over the state line, to meet a stagecoach to take her on to her final destination. They’d exchanged details so they could write when Tony settled, and though it wasn’t much, it was nice to have someone nearby he could talk to.

He’d changed trains at Sacramento, taking the smaller line to Brooklyn Junction, where he hoped there’d be someone waiting to pick him up. God, please let someone be there to pick him up. 

But apparently, manners went out the window once you headed Westward. 

“I’m talking to you, omega, ain’t you going to give me a smile at least?” 

Tony turned and gave the man a stiff smile. “Just travelling, same as you, sir. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my reading. So...have an enjoyable journey.” He looked back at his book, trying to ignore the alpha’s presence. 

“By yourself? That’s a mite risky, wouldn’t you say?” The man took a seat next to Tony. “I heard a lot of omegas were coming west to keep alphas... _company_ in the gold panning camps. Is that what you’re doing? Because if so,” The man placed a hand on his thigh, and Tony flinched at the contact. “I’d happily be your first customer.”

Good lord. Did this man think he was a - a- well, an “omega of easy virtue”? 

“I don’t know what you mean, sir. Please leave me be.” He desperately wanted that hand off him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move it. 

“Prepare for arrival!” The door to the carriage banged open as the guard walked down the aisle. The alpha’s hand snapped away. “We’ll be arriving in Brooklyn Junction in ten minutes. Please prepare for arrival.” The train’s whistle blew, punctuating his point, and the other passengers started to shuffle as they repacked any loose items. 

Clearly sensing an audience, the alpha gave him a look that sent a sickly feeling down Tony’s spine before he got up to return to his seat. 

Tony sighed in relief. Saved by the whistle. 

By the time the train pulled into the station, Tony’s insides were in knots. He’d been so focused on getting here that he’d hardly thought about what that would actually mean. Tony hurried to the lavatory to change. It wouldn’t do to meet his new alpha in travelling clothes.

He picked out the outfit Jarvis had chosen for him. A pair of his nicest flowing trousers, black heeled boots and a wine red embroidered tunic. He’d forgone his corset - it was too hard to lace in a small lavatory - but he thought he cut a nice figure nonetheless, so hopefully the Sheriff wouldn’t notice. Lastly, he pulled on his travelling jacket and hat. There, that would do.

He heard the whistle telling him they were pulling into the station and hurriedly washed his face and applied a little of his makeup. Only a little: he just wanted to highlight his features, not seem vain. He repacked all his possessions and stepped back out into the carriage just as the train came to a halt.

Tony took a deep breath. No turning back now. 

He waited impatiently for the guard at the platform to open the door and accepted the alpha’s hand down so he didn’t slip on the stairs. 

Thanking him, Tony stepped onto the platform, trying not to seem too obvious as he scanned the area. He wished he knew what Mr Rogers looked like. He’d planned to send a daguerreotype with his next letter, along with a request for one in return, but then his plans had changed.

He moved to a chair near the ticket office and took a seat. He’d wait for the crowd to thin, and hopefully, the alpha would find him. 

Five minutes passed. Then another ten. The station emptied until it was just him and a few porters. He felt a shiver of panic. 

He didn’t exactly have a plan B. What if Mr Rogers didn’t come?

A shadow fell over him, and his head shot up hopefully. Was it-?

Dread hit his stomach like a stone. 

“Still all alone?” The alpha purred, his scent almost predatory. “Shame to leave a pretty little thing like you here. How’s about I walk you into town? I’ll show you a good time.”

Tony knew, truer than anything, that if he went with this alpha something awful would happen. He felt every hair on his body stand on end, and he fought to remain calm.

“No thank you. I’m waiting for my fiancé.” It felt odd to say the words out loud, but that’s what Mr Rogers was. 

“Fiancé?” The alpha frowned. “I think you’re lying. What kind of alpha would leave his intended waiting on the platform, without a chaperone? No,” he leaned closer and took a sniff. Tony flinched, panic rolling through his stomach. “I think you’re trying to get rid of me. But I tell you, I’m not someone who runs away just because an O is a little shy. I can make you-“

“Hodge!” a low commanding voice barked, and the alpha jumped in surprise. Tony peeked around to see another alpha approaching them, his face like thunder. “I know I didn’t just hear you harassing an omega like that in my town.”

“No sir. Just some friendly chitchat. Nothing more. Right?” Hodge, the alpha looked at him expectantly. Tony felt a flush of anger at this man’s audacity to lie about him. But at the same time, he just wanted this to be over, and he didn’t want to make a fuss if it wasn’t needed. 

“Yes sir. I think I’m done talking now though.”

“Sounds about right,” the newcomer said, giving the pushy alpha a look. “Seems to me that it’s time you moved on. And don’t let me catch you ‘chitchatting’ like this again.”

“No sir,” the alpha grumbled and shuffled away.

Tony watched him leave with a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir. I wasn’t sure how to get him to leave.”

The alpha tipped his hat obligingly. “No trouble at all. You enjoy your day now.” And walked off towards the ticket office. 

Tony looked up at the clock. Twenty-two minutes past. Perhaps he ought to accept Mr Rogers wasn’t coming. Maybe the whole thing had been a scam, like the ones he’d read about in the papers. He should consider himself lucky he supposed. He could’ve been like that poor woman he’d read about last month - coming all the way out west, being held up by ruffians, and finally arriving only to find her intended was one of the aforementioned thugs! 

He tapped a knuckle against his bag. He ought to walk to town, he supposed, and start making inquiries. He couldn’t stay here all day. 

He stood up, brushing the wrinkles from his clothes and taking his carpetbag in hand. He had just made it down a few steps when he heard someone call his name. 

He turned and saw the same kind alpha walking towards him. He stopped and waited, curious. 

“Mr Stark, please, wait.” Had the man gotten his name from the ticket office?

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem, I just-” The alpha seemed embarrassed, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. “I’m Sheriff Steve Rogers. I think you’ve been waiting for me.”

“Oh!” Tony managed. “I didn’t realise-”

“Sorry!” The alpha blurted, sounding flustered. “I was running late, and I completely lost my wits. I was so focused on getting to you, I just did my job without it even occurring to me that you might be the omega I was looking for.” He chuckled, his face flushing red and holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Tony accepted the shake, trying to gather himself after the surprise. Now that he had a moment, he let himself look over the Sheriff, the man who was to be his alpha. 

He was broad-shouldered, tall, with a thick, but neatly kept beard covering a strong jaw and a pretty pair of blue eyes. If he’d been back East, any of the omegas in Tony’s circle (and their Dames) would’ve been going mad to attract his attention. Tony felt a rush of heat to his cheeks. “You as well, Sheriff.”

The alpha rocked back on his heels, then seemed to realise something. “Where are my manners? Here let me take your bag.” He took the carpet-bag, hefting it without any effort whatsoever. “Are you ready to go?”

Tony pointed at the office. “Oh, I just have a small trunk. The man in the ticket office said he’d hold onto it until I could get someone to assist me.”

“Not to worry. I’ve arranged for him to deliver it to the Sheriff’s office when they take the new supplies to the General Store within the hour.”

“Then, yes. I am ready.”

The Sheriff smiled, putting on his hat and offering his arm. Tony slipped his hand into the crook of his elbow and started their way into town.

As they walked, Tony fretted over what to say. He needed to ensure the Sheriff understood his expectations. He had travelled here and would now live with this man. They needed to be married today, lest anyone make any accusations of impropriety. He cleared his throat, still trying to find the words to voice his worry when the Sheriff spoke. 

“I hope you don’t think me too eager, but I thought we should head straight to the town hall – make this official?” He gave Tony a self-deprecating smile. “If my being late and featherbrained hasn’t put you off the entire marriage.”

Tony laughed, half amused, half relieved. “Not at all Sheriff. I am as eager to make sure our match is above board as you are, so we might get started on getting to know each other.”

“Oh good, good.” The sheriff pointed to a large-ish building ahead of them. “Come on then, Let’s go speak to the clerk. Also, if he makes a fuss, I do apologise. People in this town have been waiting for me to get hitched, and my making a match with an out-of-towner, especially one so-” he looked over Tony who felt himself preen at the attention, “if you don’t mind me saying, Mr Stark, so beautiful. It’s going to cause quite a stir.”

“Well, at least it’ll be the nice kind of gossip,” Tony offered, feeling a thrill that his alpha seemed to appreciate his looks. He and Jarvis had clearly chosen well in his arrival clothes. “I don’t mind being the talk of the town.”

* * *

Their wedding was not exactly what Tony had dreamed of when he had been a young omega, still being fed the lie that he’d marry an alpha of his choosing.

It was quick and perfunctory, despite the town clerk spending the first few minutes elbowing the Sheriff in the side in glee, and the local preacher being called in to conduct the ceremony. 

It was a little bit of a blur if Tony was honest. It was just strange that half an hour ago he had been on the train being harassed by that horrid stranger, and now here he was, signing his new name on the marriage certificate for the clerk to file. 

_Anthony Rogers._

He looked at it: the last tie to his family and the life they expected for him wiped away with the scratch of an ink pen. 

He expected to feel sad, but instead, he felt bold. Like a pioneer. 

He felt a hand slip into his and he looked up to see Steve smiling at him. “Are you ready to see your new home, Mr Rogers?”

Tony felt a little thrill at the use of his new name. It would take some getting used to. “I would like nothing more.”

* * *

Tony sat atop the buggy staring out at the landscape as they left town. The sun was getting ready to set, but there was still enough light to appreciate it. It was greener than he imagined, once you got outside of town. The dust and buildings gave way to a pretty forest and fresh, crisp smells of nature. 

The Sheriff, it turned out, was a prattler. He was pointing out things to Tony as they went, talking to the horse that Tony learned was called Daisy, and shifting around as he guided them to Tony’s new home. 

It was sweet, Tony thought, that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. 

Tony was so caught up in taking in the scenery that he didn’t realise when they’d turned down a path until it opened up, the trees falling away to reveal a cute little cottage with a wraparound porch and pretty green shutters. There was a fenced-off field and a small barn, with a grazing horse who perked up at their arrival. 

“It’s nothing fancy,” the Sheriff said, sounding a little bashful. “Haven’t really needed much for just me, but it’ll keep us warm and dry, which is what matters most.”

It was so quiet, Tony thought. There were birds chirping of course, and the faintest sound of trickling water that Tony assumed must be a stream of some sort, but it was so silent compared to back East. Tony didn’t think he’d ever had so much quiet just to hear every thought he had, and he felt a tenseness he didn’t even know he was carrying just fall away. 

“It’s lovely,” he told him and watched as the Sheriff’s smile became proud. He stepped out of the buggy, coming around to lift Tony down, his strong hands spanning Tony’s waist and lifting him like it was nothing. Tony couldn’t help the little thrill that sparked through him at the show of strength. The Sheriff sent him in, opting to carry the trunk and bag, and Tony stepped inside.

It was simple: a far cry from the large house Tony had grown up in and those he had spent his life visiting. It included a small kitchen, though Tony could see care had been taken to store things in clever ways, a cosy little space for entertaining and staying warm by the fire, and a small table to dine at. There were some tasteful cushions and a nice throw, making it seem homely, which Tony liked. 

He could see two doors, one closed and one ajar to reveal what Tony assumed would be their bedroom. The Sheriff wandered in, carrying Tony’s luggage and placing it inside. 

“I’ll let you unpack while I settle Daisy,” he said, scuffing his boot lightly against the floor. “Welcome home.”

* * *

Tony unpacked all he was able to and freshened up using the jug and basin he found in the room. By the time he was done, the sun was starting to dip, and he emerged into the main room to find the Sheriff heating something delicious smelling on the stove. 

“What’s for dinner?” Tony asked, taking a seat at the table. The sheriff had removed his hat and his waistcoat, and Tony finally got a look at the toned forearms beneath the rolled-up sleeves and the tan line around his collar. 

Steve turned around, tilting the pot he was heating. “Nothing too fancy. I figured it’d be a big day so we’d want something easy. It’s just a beef stew.”

“Sounds lovely.” He tried to think of what else to talk about. “So, what is it going to be like living here? What’s your day like?”

Steve reached to grab two bowls from a cupboard and pulled a loaf of bread out of the breadbox. “Well now, up when the rooster crows to feed and water the horses. Then I eat my morning meal and head out to town. I’m gone most of the day at the Sheriff’s office, though often I or the deputies patrol and check in with some of the farms that are further out to make sure there’s no trouble. Sometimes the Marshall will call for us to help him on a manhunt, or we’ll receive notice of criminals wanted in the area, and we go track them down. But mostly it’s quiet: maybe busting up a bar fight or two at the saloon.” He cut a couple of thick slices and slathered them with butter from the icebox. “I’m kept plenty busy, but there’s usually some time for rest and leisure. I read a lot when I can get my hands on something, and I usually attend the town dances, mostly to make sure no one enjoys themselves _too much_ and causes problems.” He finished ladling the stew into bowls and brought them over, taking a seat across from Tony. “Eat up. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Tony was. Ravenous in fact. He hadn’t eaten since the train, and though he’d been too nervous to notice up till now, the smell of the rich gravy and cooking meat made his hunger roar to life. He was dying to just shovel it back, but he could hear his mother’s stern voice in his ear telling him to make sure he was always omega-like when he sat or when he ate, and so he took small bites, trying not to seem too greedy. 

“The food ok?” Steve asked, looking concerned. He’d nearly finished his own by the time Tony was barely a third of the way through. 

Tony flushed, unsure what to do. “No no, it’s very good. I’m just a slow eater is all.” His stomach rumbled in protest. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Well, you may want to learn to get faster out here. Cold stew isn’t nearly as pleasant, and we’ll be eating a lot of it.”

“Of course.” Tony tried to pick up the pace, while not leaving spots of gravy on himself. The Sheriff continued to look at him oddly but seemed to decide not to push it any further. 

“So, you know what I do,” Steve offered, swiping the last of his bread through the gravy at the bottom of his bowl. “What things do you like? I know in your letters you said you liked sewing and baking. What sort of things do you like to make?”

Ah. Yes. Those had been Ana’s contributions – the older omega loving but practical. She’d done as he had after all: left home to marry someone far away. If anyone knew what to do, it was her.

_“You can’t tell him you like arithmetic! He’ll think you don’t know how to clean a home!’_

_“I_ **_don’t_ ** _know how to clean a home.”_

_“Yes but he doesn’t need to know that. You can learn. Alphas don’t know the first thing about running a household. He’ll never know the difference! Getting to know you can come later.”_

He tried to think of the meals Ana made: the ones he liked best, and the ones she’d let him help make when he was just a little one. “I like sponge cake, and I made gingerbread once.”

Steve smiled encouragingly. “My Ma makes a nice sponge cake. I could write her for the recipe if you’re interested in trying it.”

A recipe from his mother-in-law was a fine first step. “That would be lovely.” Wait, had the Sheriff said ‘write her for it’? “She doesn’t live here?”

Steve shook his head. “She’s a nurse for an older gentleman up North. He’s only got a few years left, so when she’s no longer needed, she’ll retire and move here. But for now, we write often.”

“That’ll be nice.” Tony wondered if she’d move in with them. Would he be expected to defer to his alpha’s Dame in his own home?

Steve must have noticed and snorted. “Don’t worry. We have it all planned out. My neighbour has a small patch of land he’s willing to sell to me when the time comes. Ma’ll have her own cottage.”

“I’ll be very pleased to meet her. Does she know? About us?”

Steve flushed at that. “Not entirely. I told her in my last letter I’d met someone but didn’t give all the details. She was excited by the news though, so I don’t imagine she’ll take any offence to the idea once she meets you.”

That was something at least. 

“I’m sorry, I derailed us a little. So you like sponge cake. Do you also like to read?”

“I do,” Tony answered, finally spooning up the last of his meal and swallowing it down. Now he could be honest, he was sure. “I like novels, though I’m also partial to the sciences and mathematics. I like to learn.”

“Have you read that book by Dr Reed Richards, the one about space?” Steve asked. “I prefer novels myself, but I picked up a copy last time I was in San Francisco: interesting stuff.”

“I have,” Tony replied, trying to hide his surprise. “I enjoyed it immensely. His thoughts on the possibility of space travel were fascinating, though I’m not so sure I agree with him about some of his more... _outlandish_ findings.”

“You write him a letter telling him so?”

Tony tried not to give anything away. “And why would you think that?”

Steve grinned. “You seem the opinionated type.”

That was...maybe a fair assessment. “I may have penned some concerns to him, yes. I never heard back though.”

“That’s a pity,” Steve said, his face lit with amusement. “Rather rude really.”

“I’m sure he figured an omega from New York didn’t know much about it,” Tony said with a snort. “His loss.”

“True enough.” Steve looked down at the bowls. “What say I clean this up, and if you like I can read to you a little before bed? I have a new novel I’ve been saving for when you came.”

“I’d love that,” Tony told him honestly. He liked Steve’s voice and he was eager to hear it, and he loved that Steve had thought about what might entertain him. “But please, let me clean up. It’s my job after all.” Steve had been generous so far, but Tony couldn’t afford to start off on the wrong foot. 

“It’s fine. I’ll leave them to soak,” Steve said, with a smile. “It’s our wedding day after all.” He looked almost boyish at the idea of skipping chores and Tony couldn’t help but smile back. “Come on. Sit yourself down.”

Steve grabbed a novel from the side table. “ _The Time Machine_ by H.G. Wells. I picked it on a whim, but seeing as it turns out you like the sciences, maybe it was fate.”

Tony relaxed into the armchair across from Steve and settled in to listen. “Maybe it was,” he agreed with a smile. That was a nice thought.

Steve turned the page and, leaning back into his chair, began to read aloud. _"The Time Traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of him) was expounding a recondite matter to us. His pale grey eyes shone and twinkled, and his usually pale face was flushed and animated..."_

* * *

Steve read for a half-hour or so before he seemed to notice Tony was tiring. “Perhaps we ought to leave the rest for tomorrow evening.”

Tony nodded. “I wish it hadn’t been such a long day. I’m excited to find out what happens next.”

They stood, both of them stretching. Steve marked his place in the book before setting it down. Now they would go to bed, and Tony felt himself suddenly quite awake. The night was not over after all.

“Shall we-” The sheriff shoved his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes awkwardly. At least Tony wasn’t the only one who was nervous. 

“Go to bed?”

“YES! I mean, yes. Let’s - well, you go ahead. I’ll bank the fire and join you shortly.” 

He must want Tony to ready himself. Tony nodded, getting up and heading to the bedroom to rifle through his trunk. He had prepared for this. 

He got his nicest nightgown laid on the bed, and stripped carefully placing the other clothes aside. 

As he pulled the garment on, he felt the squirmy feeling in his stomach ramp up. He felt the soft linen slide across his skin, and as the nightgown settled on his frame he saw the pleasing line of lace frame his collarbones. 

Tonight was important. They would consummate their marriage and make their bond. 

He pinched his cheeks for colour, dabbed a little scent behind his ears and moved the lamp closer to the bed to create a warm glow. 

He climbed beneath the quilt, setting it about his waist, and waited. 

He wasn’t kept long. 

The sheriff shuffled in, removing his shirt and breeches and putting them away. He did it slowly as if to lengthen the task, and Tony found it oddly endearing. The alpha was nearly naked, too warm for him to wear much to bed, and Tony covertly looked his fill.

The sheriff was very attractive. Tony had assumed as much with his clothes on, but now, seeing him bare, he was gorgeous. He had some scars, no doubt from fighting bandits and arresting criminals, but he had a strong muscled back and broad shoulders that curved down into a narrow waist. He looked powerful.

Tony felt his stomach flip. His palms started to sweat and he subtly wiped them on the quilt. 

He could do this.

The sheriff, having run out of things to do with his hands, cleared his throat awkwardly. “I suppose I ought…”

“To join me?” Tony asked, and the Sheriff nodded, seeming grateful Tony had made the suggestion.

He slipped under the quilt, and Tony could feel the heat coming off him almost at once. They sat in silence for a moment, and Tony tried not to stare at the smooth chest beside him. 

Was he supposed to do something? Should he initiate in some way?

The alpha cleared his throat. “This is a little strange.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. "I’m sure that’s the same for most folks. Should we, uuhh…"

“Maybe we might start with kissing? See if we can manage that?”

Tony chuckled. “Kissing seems simple enough.” He tipped his head expectantly, letting his eyes slip closed in invitation. 

“Alright then.” Then there was a soft touch to Tony’s mouth and they were kissing. 

It was...nice. Tony had kissed alphas before, nothing serious, just kids fooling around. This was very different. This was his _husband_. And provided Tony didn’t ruin it, his alpha forever. It mattered.

The kiss deepened, and Tony let himself push a little. He shifted forward, his thigh brushing the Sheriff’s, and making the alpha twitch. 

There was shifting beneath the covers, and the Sheriff tossed his linen undergarments over his shoulder and onto the floor. 

His alpha was bare, Tony realised. And his... _alphahood_ was right there, hidden beneath the covers.

He felt himself flush. Was there something he was supposed to be doing with it?

The sheriff didn’t seem too concerned, however, so Tony tried to push it from his mind. He focused on the kissing, trying to mimic the rhythm and movements.

It was very nice, if a little too wet for his liking - he’d heard other omegas complain that alphas always used too much tongue unless you taught them otherwise, and so he worked on drawing back a bit, showing the alpha what he liked and feeling pleased when the Sheriff matched him. This was very nice. 

Eventually the Sheriff pushed him onto his back and settled over him. He still looked a little unsure, but he dipped down, brushing his lips over Tony’s bonding gland and making him shiver at the sensation. 

Tony instinctively spread his legs, and the Sheriff slid into place, so that the only thing keeping them apart was the flimsy material of his nightgown. 

Speaking of, he felt the brush of a hand at his knee, and his gown was rucked up, exposing him, and he felt the flush spread from his face to his chest. “Oh!”

“S’alright,” The Sheriff rumbled. He kissed Tony again and gave him a sweet smile that made Tony feel _something_. “We’ll go nice and slow, how about?”

Tony nodded and tried not to flinch when he felt the hand go higher. He didn’t want his new alpha to think him reluctant. He was enjoying it, this feeling of being wanted, and there was something underneath it all, a flutter low in his belly. He was just anxious, was all. He’d spent his whole life being told to keep people away from anywhere below the waist, and now it was all on offer. He wanted to do well.

There was a wet feeling between his legs. It wasn’t entirely new, but the times it had happened before had been few and far between. And he’d certainly never had it happen while he’d had a strong, strapping alpha between his thighs. 

The hand drifted higher, dragging up his thigh, until a tentative finger brushed against his opening and he gasped. 

“Sorry, too quick?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m fine. Carry on.”

The finger moved with more certainty, pressing inside with gentle rocking motion. Tony could feel himself tense, despite his attempts at relaxing. The finger tilted upwards, and suddenly there was an odd feeling, a pressure that was..strange but not unpleasant. Sort of nice really. Tony felt his muscles relax with every brush, and soon he was feeling warm and loose.

This was good, he decided. Rather pleasant. 

They kept at it for a while, the alpha adding another finger and moving them in interesting ways. 

Eventually, it was time, and the sheriff shifted with purpose, moving up to rest a strong arm near Tony’s head. His hand brushed along the top of the gown. “May I?”

Tony nodded, not even sure what he was talking about, but if it was as gentle as his previous ministrations, it would be welcome. 

The hand looped through the thin straps of his right shoulder, then his left, and soon the soft material slipped down, revealing the whole of his chest. He felt as though his face must be on fire: never had he been so naked in the presence of an alpha. He had to turn his head away, unable to look him in the eye. He’d never felt like this before. Hot and needy. 

He saw the alpha dip his head, and suddenly there was a hot, wet suction on his nipple, and he hissed at the sensation. 

“You look-” The sheriff broke off with a hot puff of air as he moved across to the other. Tony snapped his eyes shut, trying to keep his breath even. 

“Are you ready?” 

Tony nodded, apprehension building in his chest. He could do this.

There was a pressure at his entrance, bigger than the two fingers he’d had previously. He expected pain, but while the stretch burned at the beginning, the sensation of fullness took over, and Tony felt the weight of his alpha press him into the bed.

He was someone’s. Someone’s omega, and this was his home now. It was...a heady feeling, after spending so much time like a tenant in his parents’ home, something they could use to build their own power and reputation. 

The Sheriff began to move, and Tony gasped at the feeling. In and out, long, slow thrusts that made a pressure build low in his belly. He could feel a moan trying to escape, but he bit it back, remembering one of the books he’d once read from his father’s library.

> _“As a general rule, a modest omega desires no sexual gratification for themself. They submit to their alpha; but only to please them; and but for the desire of pregnancy, they would far rather be relieved of their attentions.”_

It would not do, then, to show how it affected him, lest he ruin the enjoyment of the act for his alpha or make him think his new omega had passions beyond pleasing him or starting a family. Better to keep quiet. He buried his face in his alpha’s neck to hide away. 

The sheriff’s muscled abdomen rubbed deliciously over his cock, and he swallowed a whimper. 

The alpha was panting heavily, the thrusts picking up speed but getting more uneven. There was a grunt, and the strongest thrust of all, and the sheriff relaxed atop him, his arm holding his weight so as not to crush him.

It hit him all of a sudden too, what he had done. Travelled across the country to this new place, leaving his friends behind and knowing no one but his new husband, and he felt the combination of desire and despair mix in a perfect apprehension, even as the pleasure rolled like a wave. 

He felt his eyes burn with tears, and though he tried to hide, when his alpha pulled back with a flushed, roguish grin, it dropped from his face when he took in Tony’s expression. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Tony said, trying to reassure, but the blood seemed to drain from the Sheriff’s face the longer he waited. 

He pulled out carefully, shifting away to the side of the bed leaving Tony cold as the air swept over his skin. “Here, I-”

He slipped away, still bare, to the other room and came back a moment later with a basin and cloth. “Uh, you can, I’ll…” He grabbed his shirt and breeches, closing the door behind him.

Tony stared at the basin, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t been knotted. He’d made a mess of his _wedding night_. He wiped the tears from his face with the cloth, before wiping the traces of his... _deflowering_ away. 

Clean and dry, he arranged his nightgown back into place and settled back under the covers. He waited for the Sheriff to return, hoping he might be able to fix it, but it wasn’t long before the sounds of the crickets and the trickle of the nearby stream lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, he was alone.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and passed a hand over the other side of the bed, finding it cold.

No alpha had slept here, or if he had, he’d snuck off early. 

Tony dressed quickly, stepping out into the living area, and yelped as he hit a muscled wall.

“Careful!” An arm snapped around his waist, stopping him from taking a tumble. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you a fright. I was just going to bring you some breakfast.”

His stomach grumbled. He was pretty hungry. But oh, that meant his alpha had prepared the morning meal and done the chores Tony was meant to do. It was his first day as omega of the house, and he hadn’t done a thing. Shame burned in his cheeks, but he took the food with thanks and took a seat when it was pulled out for him.

The Sheriff sat down opposite with his own bowl, already dressed, his shirt sleeves rolled up. He cut a pretty picture, and Tony again counted himself lucky for marrying such an attractive alpha, for all last night had been an unmitigated disaster.

“About last night,” the alpha started, and the thought of talking about it was near unthinkable. Tony held a hand out. 

“I’d rather not. I just, I’m sorry it wasn’t what you were expecting.”

“No, no, I’m sorry if I-” 

“Please,” Tony said, his voice taking on a pleading tone. He didn’t want to hear it or have excuses made for him. He was so embarrassed.

“Alright, you said you didn’t want to talk about it, so we won’t.” He dug a spoon into his oatmeal awkwardly but then seemed to recover. “I thought perhaps I could take you on a proper tour of the town? We only really saw the station and the town hall, but there’s more to it if you like.”

Tony nodded eagerly, perhaps he could make up for the awkwardness by spending time together. “It would be nice to see my new home.”

A tentative grin spread over the Sheriff’s face, and Tony smiled in return. They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence, and Tony thought that maybe not all was lost after all.

* * *

Tony insisted on changing if they were to go out, despite the Sheriff’s protestations that he looked fine the way he was.

He was being presented as the Sheriff’s new omega, in his new home, and he would look his best damnit. 

He put on his corset beneath a lace shift. It was tight, flattering his figure, but not too restrictive since he knew he’d be walking. He hated to wear them, but he’d been told many a time how well it made him look, so now was not a day to skimp. Atop it he chose a long sleeved shirt and a flowing pair of trousers to suit. It was already very warm, so he forewent his jacket and instead grabbed his parasol. He didn’t want to get an unsightly tan or freckles. Lastly he tugged on his hat, leaving only a curl or two of hair about his face visible.

When he joined the Sheriff on the porch, the man was almost bashful. “Anthony, you look - well, I’d say there’s not a finer looking omega anywhere.”

Tony felt himself blush. “Thank you, sir.” It was kind of the man to compliment him even after a disastrous coupling. 

The sheriff held out a hand to help him into the buggy. “Shall we?”

The short drive to town was pleasant. The Sheriff made an effort to keep up conversation, pointing out birds and plants.

By the time they hit the main street, it was an easy flow of chatter and Tony was feeling better as time went on. 

Yes, Tony thought to himself bracingly: he would find a way to salvage this.

* * *

Steve gave Tony a full tour of the town.

Brooklyn Junction was small, but it seemed to be fairly lively. There were a few shops, the saloon, a schoolhouse, the church and a few other buildings for things like the blacksmith and the butcher. All in all, it was pretty and very welcoming, if all the smiles they were getting from the townsfolk who tipped their hats to the sheriff were anything to go by. 

Eventually they swung by the Sheriff’s Office so Steve could show Tony where he worked. He pushed open the door, and then there was a low whistle.

Inside was a man seated at one of the desks, cleaning a pistol. He had brown eyes, and a dark, well sculpted beard, kept much shorter than Steve’s. 

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon Sheriff,” the man remarked, an amused grin on his face. “Most new couples wouldn’t come up for air for a few days.”

Tony willed himself not to flush with embarrassment. He hated the idea that other people might know that he’d made a mess of their bonding: something that was supposed to be impossible given how keen alphas always were for it. He turned his face away slightly, not wanting it to be obvious, but was saved by Steve speaking up. 

“If you’ve got time to speculate, Deputy Wilson, then I’d best assign you some more work,” the Sheriff said, his tone friendly but firm and the Deputy seemed to catch the note with a wave of his hand.

“Understood.” He tucked the gun away and gave Tony a smile. “Nice to meet you, Mr Rogers. Welcome to Brooklyn Junction. The name’s Sam Wilson.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Tony replied in turn. “And I’m happy to be here. Everyone in this town seems so nice.”

Deputy Wilson snorted. “Most of them are fine enough, but we do get our share of trouble. Oh, I almost forgot -” Then he ducked under his desk for a moment before pulling out a package wrapped in brown paper. “Mr Rogers, a housewarming gift for you, from myself and Mrs Wilson.”

He handed over the parcel, which Tony accepted with genuine pleasure. “You and your omega are most kind. Thank you.”

He unwrapped it carefully, pulling out the contents and making a pleased sound when he found several jars of pleasant-smelling creams. 

“I wasn’t quite sure what was best to get, as my omega’s out of town at the moment, and she usually handles gifts. But I know she always said the thing she found hardest moving out here was the climate and the work making her hands so dry,” Deputy Wilson said, gesturing to the pots. “She ended up making her own salves to fix the problem, so I thought you might benefit.”

“I appreciate it, thank you. I’ll make sure to thank her when she comes back.”

The Deputy grinned. “She’ll be thrilled to meet you. I know she misses-- oh hell, what did you do, fall into a mud puddle?”

The last was directed at the alpha who entered, somehow covered head to toe in mud. Tony stared in surprise, but both the deputy and Steve broke out into laughter. 

“I didn’t do nothing. It’s that damn horse of yours!” The man said to Wilson, looking angry. “She bucked me off.”

“I told you to stop taking my damn horse. Use your own.”

“But yours is right there. Mine’s all the way back at home.”

“That’s just down the street, you lazy ass.”

“Gentlemen, there’s an omega present,” Steve cut in. That made the mud-covered man look over in interest. 

“Holy shit! He came! You damn well did it!”

“Bucky! Language!”

The man grinned, smiling wide. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t want you thinking we’re all reprobates. I’m James Barnes.”

“Tony St-Rogers.” He managed, the name still so new.

“Well, I hope you enjoy living with this lug. You know he’s a real slob, bad at dishes, and he leaves beard hair when he tri--argh!”

Barnes darted out of Steve’s reach with a laugh. “Chill Stevie. You put a ring on his finger, I don’t think he’ll be put off by finding out his alpha has all the class of donkey.”

Tony snorted, an unattractive sound, but it made Steve grin. “Go home and clean up, you idiot,” he told Bucky, who gave them a wave and wandered off down the street. 

“Let’s take lunch at the restaurant,” Steve suggested, and Tony was only too pleased to agree. They were ushered to a small table by the window, and Tony didn’t miss the look he was given by the omega serving them. She looked him up and down pretty clearly, taking in his clothes and shoes, and wrinkled her nose, only for a moment, but it was enough.

When the Sheriff looked at her, her face smoothed out, and she was all politeness and smiles, taking their order and buttering the alpha up. Seemed society here wasn’t as different to back East as they liked to believe.

As Tony nibbled on his beans and eggs, he thought perhaps things would be ok. One bad night in a marriage wasn’t everything, and surely better to have it happen at the start. Get it out of the way.

Tonight would be different, he swore it.

* * *

That evening, Tony lay on his side, waiting. 

Steve had sent him ahead to bed while he checked the horse, and he readied himself as he had yesterday, prepared for another try.

He heard the front door open, the sound of the sheriff putting kicking off his boots and bolting the door. There was a splash of water, letting him know the alpha had found the basin of water for cleaning.

Eventually he heard the creak of the bedroom door and he tensed. He was feeling jittery with anticipation, and as the alpha slid beneath the covers, he waited for the feel of the Sheriff’s hands on him letting him know he wanted to claim him. The lamp dimmed until it was off, and he felt a tendril of anticipation through his belly.

He waited. 

Then a little longer.

Then a soft snore punctuated the quiet of the room and Tony froze.

Oh, he - he didn’t want - oh.

He felt a hot flush of shame. That wasn’t supposed to be possible. Alphas wanted it all the time: everyone knew that. They’d try anything to get it. And most of his friends who had married had been with child within the first few months of their marriage. But somehow, he’d failed. 

He could feel a sharp spike of panic. Alphas could request divorces for lack of marital rights. What if the Sheriff decided that since he wasn’t any good at _fornication_ , he didn’t want him anymore? For all he’d been confident in front of Pepper, he despised the idea of having to return home in shame, a scandalous divorcé. 

He felt a sob rise up in his chest, but he pushed it back. Jarvis hadn’t raised him to be a quitter after all. Maybe he wasn’t any good at...that, but he could certainly be an asset to the house. 

He cursed not being taught anything about practical housekeeping (his upbringing geared towards the different skills needed to be a society spouse with servants), but he’d be damned if he couldn’t work it out. He had the book Ana had given him tucked away in his bag, that she’d said would help him learn the ropes. He’d show the alpha that it wasn’t a mistake bringing him here, or he would die trying.

* * *

He awoke at first light, the sound of the front door banging shut. 

He pushed himself up and out of bed, hurrying to the small window to peek outside. He watched as the Sheriff saddled up his horse and took off down the road. 

Right.

He dressed in his plainest things, pulling on his heeled boots and using a rag to hold his curls from his face as he’d seen in a magazine advertisement once. 

Now that he looked the part, he needed to get started. 

He took his copy of _The Easiest Way in Housekeeping and Cooking_ that Ana had given him and took a seat at the table.

_“Open the windows. Take the portion to which you were born, and life will grow easier.”_

Right, first step: ventilation. 

He walked around the homestead, opening the windows and letting the fresh air in. Ventilation accomplished. That wasn’t so hard. 

_“It is not deemed necessary to add much to the earlier chapters treating of bedroom conveniences; but one subject is of marked importance, as being characteristic of good or poor housekeeping—that is, the making of beds.”_

Of course. Tony went to the bed, stripping the bed of the linens and uncovering the mattress. He’d seen Ana do this too, and so he dragged the heavy mattress outside. The sweat poured from his brow by the time he was done, his fingers sore from grasping it and his arms tired. He threw it over the fence outside, and taking a stick he’d found, he began to beat the dust from it. He opted to leave it air and returned inside. He considered cleaning the sheets immediately, but he knew that would take most of his time and decided to leave the washing for another day. 

He picked up the manual again, scanning it quickly. _“Sweeping days for bedrooms need come but once a week, but all rooms used by many people require daily sweeping; halls, passages, and dining and sitting rooms coming under this head.”_

That seemed simple enough. Tony searched for a broom, eventually finding one hanging out on the back porch. 

He’d seen Ana do this. It couldn’t be that difficult. He placed the bristles on the floor and swung the handle to brush against the wood. He began to sweep, the dirt and dust collecting in little piles. He gathered it all into the kitchen before he deftly swept it out the front door and out into the garden. 

He smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment as he walked back indoors. His eyes flitted to the clock on the mantle and his jaw dropped. Two hours??

How had some simple sweeping and mattress dusting taken that long?

He hurried to put the broom away and opted to drag the mattress back inside, putting the new sheets on it and making it as per the instructions. When it was done it looked neat enough, he thought, though not as smooth as Ana’s. But really, the alpha had never seen Ana’s expert skill, so likely he wouldn’t know.

There were instructions on dusting, but he opted to leave that chore till later, beginning instead to wash and dry all the crockery. When that was done he looked up to see the sun low in the sky and decided he’d better start on dinner. 

He looked through the stores. Much of the food he had no idea what to do with, but there was a recipe for soup that seemed easy and that told him he could use whatever vegetables he could find and a bone for the stock. There was a bone in the icebox with some meat still attached, and so he boiled it, salting the water diligently. Then he cut up and tossed a fair amount of the vegetables he could find, cooking them until they were soft. When the broth was done, it smelled good, though for some reason it was awfully bland. He poured the soup from the pot into a large serving dish anyway, since he worried adding much more salt would just make it even worse. He was just picking it up to place it on the table when the door swung open, and the sudden movement gave Tony a fright, making him jump.

Tony watched in horror as the dish slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor in an explosion of china, soup and vegetables all across his nicely swept floor. 

He looked up at the Sheriff, who was frozen in the doorway. Tony was pretty sure he was going to cry. 

Because he had to look a mess. He’d planned to clean up before his husband got home, but his hair was sticking to his forehead, and he was hot and sweaty from the heat of the stove. His trouser cuffs were covered in mud, his tunic dusted with flour, meat juice, and starch, and he wasn’t wearing a lick of makeup. 

And now supper was on the floor. 

His face was hot with shame, and he twisted the end of his tunic in his hands. “I -” His eyes burned and suddenly he couldn’t be standing here, in front of this man. “Please excuse me.” It came out near a sob, but he didn’t wait to see the alpha’s reaction. He took off to the bedroom, closing the door tight behind him. 

He let the tears fall in the privacy of the room, using a damp rag to clean himself as best he could. He tore off his soiled clothes and pulled on his nightgown. He buried himself under the covers and cried till his head hurt and he was all out of tears. He was messing everything up already. He missed Jarvis. And Ana and Pepper. Even his mother. What had he been thinking coming out here?

He didn’t know how long he lay there but eventually, there was a soft tap at the door. “Anthony?”

Tony thought about pretending to be asleep. But if he was about to be told he was going to be sent home in disgrace, perhaps he ought to know sooner rather than later.

“Yes?”

The Sheriff peeked around the doorway. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse and not at all believable. 

The alpha came into the room, and though Tony was turned away, he felt him settle on the bed next to him. “Tough day?”

“A little.”

“I am mighty sorry I didn't get to taste your soup. I bet it was good.”

Tony snorted. “It was bland.”

“Everyone’s got to start somewhere.” There was a gentle rattle and Tony curiously pulled back the blankets a little to see. 

“I was thinking that since it’s probably a little too late to make supper again, that maybe we could cheat a little.” He brandished a plate of warm sliced bread, butter and some preserves in a little dish. “It’s blackberry. One of the omegas in town makes it: he’s famous for it.”

Tony managed a smile, still feeling a little raw. He was glad the oil lamps were low so his puffy face was less obvious. He took the bread Steve offered, layering it generously with the jam. He nibbled at it delicately, enjoying the sweet, sharp taste of the preserves. 

“I’m sorry about the mess. I’ll get up and clean it shortly.”

“It’s fine. I took care of it.”

Tony groaned. “Oh no, you really shouldn’t have-”

“Anthony,” The Sheriff said with a kind smile. “It really is fine. Seems like you’ve been busy all day. No reason I can’t help out.”

“I bet you thought you’d be getting someone more skilled in keeping house when you answered my advertisement,” Tony mumbled as he helped himself to the bread. 

“Well now, I think I was a lot more focused on the _‘good humour, hardworking, and of a sweet disposition’_ part of the listing, and so far that has turned out to be true.” 

Tony sighed. “It shouldn’t be this hard to keep a house.”

Steve snorted. “I’m sure everyone feels that way. There’s a lot to do and a lot to learn. You can’t be expected to know it all at once.” He patted Tony’s knee over the duvet. “You should’ve seen what it was like before. I can make my own meal easy enough, but you think I know the first thing about washing bedsheets? I had to have one of the omegas from town who charges for cleaning come out from time to time so I wasn’t eaten to death by fleas.”

Tony felt a little better, taking a few more bites of the sweet bread. “I’m going to do better. I swear it.”

“I have no doubt you will," Steve said, his smile reassuring. "But just don’t sweat it if you find it takes more time than you’re expecting.” Steve set his own plate down and picked up _The Time Machine_ from the bedside. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes, ‘ _I found the Palace of Green Porcelain, when we approached it about noon, deserted and falling into ruin. Only ragged vestiges of glass remained in its windows, and great sheets of the green facing had fallen away from the corroded metallic framework.’..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to comment, but not sure what to say? I love emojis! ❤️✨💖
> 
> Come say hi! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BladeoftheNebu1)/[Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join the [Put on the Suit (18+) server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) over on discord to hang out with fellow stony fans! It’s a super welcoming community and we have a lot of fun ♥️


End file.
